Harry the Ghetto
by yodoggjdoggindahouseyo
Summary: Harry had no one come to his burthday party, so Harry tries to make gangsta friends


Harry's Birthday.  
  
Harry: Well its Birthday time and my parent say I can have a party!!! Let's see who's on my guest list.. (Looks at list) nobody? I have no friends? Aaaah!! I guess I'll have to make new ones.  
  
*Harry walks outside and sees some kids with bling-bling and some over- sized T-shirts and pants strapped around their knee*  
  
Harry: Hi, would you care to come to my birthday party?  
  
Ghetto Nick: let me think, dogg. No?  
  
*other ghetto homies laugh*  
  
Harry: (Begins to tear up) Please? We can play quidditch!  
  
Ghetto Karah: Wannabe! Be gone, fool!  
  
*Harry looks at his feet and shuffles away*  
  
Some narrator that was recently fired from advertising Chicken Noodle Soup that desperately needs a job to pay his rent for his second-rate apartment: Aw, poor little Harry, right? The thug kids don't want to play quidditch at his birthday party or even go at all. But Harry hatches a plan.  
  
*Harry walks to "Urban Outfitters"*  
  
Harry: I want 5 doo rags, 4 chains, 3 headbands, 8 extra-large white T- Shirts, and 8 extra large sweatpants with 1 belt, please.  
  
Ghetto Clerk: You be trippin', yo. Whatev, I'll hook you up.  
  
Harry: I said I'd like 5 doo rags, 4 chains, 3 headbands, 8 extra-large white T-Shirts, and 8 extra large sweatpants with 1 belt, please.  
  
Ghetto Clerk: (sighs and hands him clothes) Here, now pay.  
  
*Harry pays, and walks to the nearest African Braiding Salon*  
  
Harry: Will you please give me some Corn-rows?  
  
Ghetto Hair-Stylist: It'll cost YOU extra.  
  
Harry: Just make me ghetto.  
  
*Harry plops himself on the chair and receives cornrows*  
  
After Harry gets his cornrows, he then meets up with the ghetto kids outside his house.  
  
Harry: *With awkward pauses* Yo dogs, I'm in da house yo now, ya'll!  
  
Ghetto Jack: No you ain't, yo! You a wannabe! Now make make like a tree and leave!  
  
Harry: *Looks sad, sniffles* FINE! *Walks away*  
  
Some narrator that was recently fired from advertising Chicken Noodle Soup that desperately needs a job to pay his rent for his second-rate apartment: So, Harry went home to call Hermione to grief about his pathetic and hopeless life.  
  
Harry: *Talking into a pink flowered phone* Okay, girlfriend, like, you gotta, like, totally come like see me like now! 'Cause you see I'm like totally like depressed!"  
  
Hermione: 'Kay whatever. Oh, and I ain't your girlfriend.  
  
Harry: Whateva' you say, girlfriend!  
  
Hermione: *sighs and hangs up on the pathetic loser*  
  
Some narrator that was recently fired from advertising Chicken Noodle Soup that desperately needs a job to pay his rent for his second-rate apartment: Hermione came over. This is so boring. I hate this job. I should go sell vegetable soup now.  
  
Hermione: HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! You're like, ghetto-rific now! EEEww poser !_!  
  
Harry: Don't you think I'm trippin', boo?  
  
Hermione: Forget it, Harry. I used to think you were sex-ay but now you're like... *looks him down* not.  
  
Harry: But I was gonna ask you out to see 'Big Bird goes to the hospital'. *sings* You have to be patient to be a patient! LALALALALA! *Attempts to tango with Hermione*  
  
Hermione: *adds to the musical by singing with hand motions* Loser, loser, dousble loser, as if, whatever, get the picture, DUH! *leaves him in the dust*  
  
Harry: Fine! I'll just invite Ernie and Bert to my party!  
  
Some narrator that was recently fired from advertising Chicken Noodle Soup that desperately needs a job to pay his rent for his second-rate apartment: But Ernie and Bert couldn't come either because they were vacationing in Hawaii with Eminem and Eve. Harry laughed and was taken to the mental illness department at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, because he had been driven crazy by the whole ordeal.  
  
Some narrator that was recently fired from advertising Chicken Noodle Soup that desperately needs a job to pay his rent for his second-rate apartment: The end. I need some vegetable soup.  
  
TA-DA! Hope you liked it. Review or DIE! Remember. Julia knows where you LIVE!!! Muahahahaha *hack**hack**hack* 


End file.
